Glee - The Next Generation
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: AU story: The year is 2034 and Finn Hudson becomes the new Glee Club Teacher for McKinley High. Finn recruits new members to join the club with high hopes of taking the New Directions to Nationals, but an old enemy is still intent on destroying the Glee Club. Drama, humour and heartache ensues for the club, but can they unite to work as a team to win Nationals? (SUBMIT YOUR OC)
1. OC Submission (CLOSED)

Hi guys, I'm planning on writing another Glee Fanfic in 2014, which will be an AU story with Finn Hudson as the Glee Club's teacher and a cast of Original Characters as the New Directions. I'm looking for six guys and six girls and if your interested in giving me a character to write, fill in the OC form below and send it to me via PM.

* * *

**Glee - The Next Generation (OC Submission)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Jock/Cheerio/student:

Where are they from:

Grade:

Appearance (be detailed):

Height and build:

Personality (be detailed):

Sexuality:

Current love interest/crush or current girlfriend/boyfriend:

Special talent (e.g. musical instrument/acting/dancing etc):

Important Family members or close friends:

Rivals/characters they have a strong hatred for and why:

Background:

Likes:

Dislikes:

A storyline you want your OC to be involved in (If you can't think of anything, don't worry this question can be left blank)

* * *

**The next update will let you guys know that all the character positions have been filled and whose characters will be featured in this story. I'm looking forward to reading your OC's and I can't wait to start writing this story for you guys.**

* * *

**UPDATE: I've got all the female characters, but I need THREE more male characters for this story**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I know I said I was going to start writing this in the New Year but I decided to make and start on it early because it's already been getting a good response so here's the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

**One:**

_Vanessa_

I laid in bed, not really wanting to get up and just stared at the tiny rays of early dawn creeping through my closed curtains. I sighed as I rolled to my side and brushed my slightly curly brown hair behind my ear, glancing at my alarm clock which read 6:35AM. Shit! It was way too early, but school was starting today and the summer was officially over. With some serious determination, I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I could hear Mum in the kitchen, the clanking of pots made it quite clear she was cleaning. I was getting a bit worried about Mum, she was acting a bit off and seemed to snap at the littlest of things that and now she was up cleaning an already spotless kitchen first thing in the morning. I can't help but thinking something was going on.

The shower was the wake up call I needed and the warm water seemed wash the last of my tiredness away along with the water.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and quickly used another towel to dry my hair. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my pale round face, dark brown eyes and brown hair that fell around my face like a curtain. _Okay Nessa, today is gonna be a good day _I thought while trying to be positive.

Once I got dressed, I headed downstairs with my rucksack slung over my shoulder and entered the kitchen. Mum sat at the kitchen table, flicking nervously through the magazine she was holding in her hands without really looking at the pages.

"Mum?" I asked gently, looking at her with concern as she looked up and gave a watery smile "you okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Mum said briskly, standing up and heading towards the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine "do you want some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine," I said in a soft voice, sitting at the table as Mum turned to face me, taking a sip from her coffee mug "have you been crying?"

"Of course not!" Mum snapped harshly, but took a deep calming breath when my dad walked in carrying his daily newspaper "hadn't you better get to school?"

"I was going to take Bella to school..." I began, but Mum's eyes turned stern as Dad walked past her and didn't even acknowledge her presence. Seriously? Not even a kiss on the cheek?!

"Get on your way, dear." Dad gave me a cheerful smile, brushing past Mum as he took his seat at the dinning table and didn't notice Mum giving me a serious look

That was Mother's way of telling me to mind my own and get my butt out the house, so I reluctantly nodded as I got up and decided to grab my breakfast on my way to school.

My mind was swimming with confused and irritated thoughts as I got inside my Bug car and started the ignition. Mum and Dad had been acting weird all summer, it was like living in a house with two strangers that didn't even like each other and I hated it.

I fought back the tears as I pulled into the McKinley student parking lot and composed myself.

Come on, Vanessa Robinson... you're tough and no one can see you upset.

The world is your stage.

_Alexa_

"Pass it!" I yelled as Rachel kicked the soccer ball to me and I kicked it at the makeshift goal at the end of the parking lot, sending it whizzing past Kayla's outstretched hands and I scored... yet again!

"Yes!" I punched the air triumphantly as I grinned widely, as Kayla picked up the ball and tossed it to me "we are so going to kick some serious ass this season!"

Three years ago, McKinley High School started an all girl's soccer team and I was the proud caption of our amazingly talented team. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail, letting my brown hair fall around my shoulders and playfully kicked the ball to my teammate Rachel, but she missed it and it accidently hit Vanessa Robinson in the knee as she got out of her car and she stumbled into her car door.

"OW!"

Oh shit. Vanessa was the school's pride and joy in the Performing Arts department, but she seemed a bit stuck up to me and the girl thought she was the next Rachel Berry - who I've seen on Broadway in _Wicked _as Elphaba and she was absolutely incredible with such a beautiful voice, but what's seriously cool about her was that she used to go to this school and is engaged to our teacher Mr Hudson. However, Vanessa's Queen Bee attitude was just rude and I definitely wasn't a fan of hers.

"Sorry!" Rachel said awkwardly as Vanessa glared at her as Miss Drama Queen rubbed her knee painfully.

"Are you fucking stupid!" Vanessa demanded angrily and my anger boiled to a dangerous high.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I snapped at Vanessa, stepping forward and glared daggers at Miss Perfect "and it's _my _fault, but you should learn some manners and accept an apology."

Vanessa eyes became cat like slits, but this girl didn't scare me at all and I welcomed any reason to slap that attitude out her mouth. She did something much worse - with an arrogant smirk, she picked up my ball and threw it into the dumpster.

"Hey!" I yelled as Vanessa strutted past and actually went for her, but Rachel grabbed my arm and held me back "my sister got me that for my birthday!"

To make matters worst, Ohio's very own Mean Girls chose that moment to walk past - which consisted of the caption of the Cheerio's and Queen of Bitches Tina who was flanked by her usual blonde sidekicks Savannah and Ella, but my eyes were just for the beautiful red-haired girl behind them... Hazel. Tina saw me and sneered with disgust, but that was no change, Tina hated my guts and the feeling was pretty mutual for me as well.

"Lesbian, three o'clock!" Tina sneered and Savannah and Ella both giggled, but it was obvious neither of them found the comment amusing. Yeah, Tina hated me because I was gay and spent everyday throwing homophobic insults my way, but I didn't care - I wasn't going to change a part of me because others didn't like it, I had my sister, friends and an incredible girlfriend.

"Don't be mean!" Hazel snapped firmly at Tina and my heart leapt to hear my girl defending me, but no one knew we were a couple. Hazel wasn't ready to come out and I wasn't going to pressure her to do anything she was not ready to do, but I loved her and I wanted everyone to know it and it was difficult trying to not show affection towards her in public.

"Whatever," Tina shrugged with a scowl "lets go before I catch the gay germs."

"Fuck off, hoes!" Kayla shouted, flipping Tina the finger but the blondes merely laughed and strutted into the school building. Before going inside Hazel turned and gave me a small smile and I winked at her, unable to keep the grin off my face.

Once Hazel walked inside, I turned to the dumpster with a look of determination.

Right, time to get my ball back and most likely get seriously covered in shit.

_Charlotte_

Leaning against my locker, I was so lost in the world of _The Hunger Games_ that I was completely taken by surprise when someone barged into me and knocked me sideways causing me to drop my book on the floor and stagger into the locker beside me.

"Move out my way!" Tina hissed, kicking my book further away and I glared through angry tears as Tina cackled as she walked down the corridor "you Irish freak! Why don't you fuck off to your pot under the rainbow!"

I brushed my curly red hair out of my face as I bent to pick up my book, but someone beat me to it. I looked up into the bright green eyes of Henry and I was unable to keep the red flush from creeping up in my cheeks. Henry was easily the hottest guy in my piano class, but considering I was the girl from Dublin that was constantly bullied because of her Irish accent... I didn't have the guts to speak to him.

"You okay, Charlotte?" he asked softly, offering me his hand and helping me to my feet. I was rendered speechless, did Henry Fairchild actually know my name?

I nodded feebly as Henry past me my paperback book, his fingers brushing against mine and I couldn't help but smile as he grinned while running a hand through his messy black hair.

"You know if those girls were dudes, I'd kick their asses for you." Henry told me with a sweet smile and I couldn't help but giggle, but it was frustrating that I couldn't build up the courage to actually speak!

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled, clutching my book to my chest and glanced at my trainers "thank you for... well, thanks."

"No problem," Henry grinned and pulled his rucksack higher over his shoulder "so... Can I walk you to class?"

I shook my head frantically, my nerves flying back to me and I found myself unable to say yes (even though I really wanted to).

"No, thank you!" I said quickly and glanced at my trainers again to avoid looking at the disappointment in Henry's eyes "I got class, so I better go!"

Before Henry could say anything else, I hurried past him and kept my head down as I rushed to my classroom. I was such an idiot! Why can't up just be confident enough to talk to a guy I liked like any other person?

I slowed to a walk when I was out of view from Henry, seeing Mr Hudson putting up a poster on the Performing Arts Notice Board which read:

GLEE AUDITIONS FOR NEW DIRECTIONS - THIS FRIDAY AT 3PM

I loved singing, but this was another thing I was too terrified to do... there was no way I was auditioning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**I'd also like to say thanks so much for all the character submits and I've enjoyed reading through all of them. I've been sent some awesome characters to write, I have ten of the main characters and here's the cast list of OC's below:**

**Glee - Next Generation: New Directions**

Alexa Ryder_ (by Dreamer0012)_

Charlotte Harkness _(by TrueAngelofMusic1)_

Vanessa Robinson _(by MaeLikesSarcasm)_

Savannah Williams _(by AlphaWriter1)_

Hazel Johnson _(by Dreamer0012)_

Ella Hansen _(by LittleMissBrit)_

Henry Fairchild _(by TrueAngelofMusic1)_

Edward Kyemohr _(by Linneagb)_

Kevin Kim _(by Hell Devil 13)_

**I still need two more male characters for the New Directions, but I'm really happy with the characters I've been sent for this story so far. If your OC hasn't been introduced yet, don't worry - they'll all be introduced in the next few chapters and you'll learn a lot more about each character as the story progresses.**

**Thanks again for all the positive feedback and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**:) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, here's the next chapter. I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter and I corrected the errors. First off, I accidently got Vanessa's sister mixed up with Ella's - I put the right name in Vanessa's POV, but just to confirm Vanessa's sister is Isabella (Bella) and Ella's sister is Sophie.**

**The next New Directions character's have been chosen: Oliver Hudson **_(by_ LocalXmusicXjellybeanX)**, but I'm torn between whether to add Skylar Hendrix or ****Grayson Prince as the last character. Both OC profiles are in the reviews so if you guys want to include which character you like best in your reviews that'll be a great help :)**

* * *

**Two:**

_Savannah_

"You white girls are CRA-CRAAZY!" Coach Roz yelled from the other side of the gym, looking disappointed still even after we had done a seriously difficult routine yet again. I groaned in frustration as I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at Coach, being co-caption of our team next to Tina I was the only one that would speak up to Roz's bad attitude.

"What is it you want us to do?" I demanded, tossing my light blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Well little Miss Curly-Blonde-Blue-Eyes. I don't want no back talk from you!" Roz snapped back and turned to the other Cheerio members "you girls were terrible, my grand mamma could dance better than all you skinny girls put together!"

Oh hell no, I wasn't having this!

"They did great and actually worked really hard on this routine," I told Coach firmly, but Tina strutted over to her and smirked at the rest of us.

"I agree, Coach," Tina nodded and I glared at her "they need to step up their game, they were crap and I think we need to make some cuts."

My jaw dropped in horror as I stared at my fellow caption, actually unable to believe what I was hearing. Make cuts?! This was our best team and we even won Nationals last year, there was no way any of these guys were getting cut!

"No way!" I said firmly and Ella looked just as dumbfounded as I felt as she sat on the bleachers with the rest of our exhausted team, I stormed over to Tina and Coach Roz where I lowered my voice to became a quiet hiss "you can't make cuts, this is our fucking best team!"

Coach Roz seemed unfazed by my plea, but her brown eyes widened in confusion when she looked at one of the few guy members on our team. We did need a few guys on our team that were well built for the big stunts, but we only had three of those guys and the rest were just way too skinny.

"You!" she suddenly pointed at a guy sitting next to Ella "Who are you?"

I glanced at the black guy that I recognised from my Bio Class, but we had never really spoken. He was tall, had a good athletic build with clearly visible muscles, a short buzz haircut and light brown eyes.

"Jamie Parker," Jamie answered in his deep voice, looking perplexed "you let me tryout for the team last year and let me on."

Roz huffed in annoyance, glaring at Jamie.

"I think I would remember bringing the only black male member on this team and a gay one to, you a Cheerio and too damn sexy to be straight!" Roz hissed in annoyance and rolled her eyes as she glared at the rest of the team "and the rest of you, trials start on Monday, only our co-captions places are secure. The rest of you better bring you game on Friday otherwise… you out on your asses!"

I opened my mouth to protest, Coach blew her whistle loudly and the team was told to hit the showers. Ah hell, this wasn't going to end well.

_Ella_

I slammed my tray of food on the cafeteria table with unnecessary force as I sat on the bench beside Savannah, my blonde ponytail nearly slapping her across the face. I was so fucking angry, I had been on that team for nearly two years and I was going to have to tryout to stay on. How was that even fair?! Tina hadn't even stood up for me, just agreed with Roz and now I was in danger of losing my position on the Cheerio's. This sucks!

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Savannah hissed, stabbing her salad with a fierce vengeance and gave me a sympathetic smile "I'm so sorry babe, but don't freak. You're so gonna be kept on the team, but I'm going to try and speak to Coach again… we can't lose anyone on our team."

Savannah and I had been friends for years and even though everyone thought she was a bitch, she was a really nice girl who was just seriously guarded and very sarcastic sometimes. But this tryout was an added stress that I really didn't need, my parents were at each others throats and I was practically raising my little sister. I was trying to be strong and cheerleading was my escape to just be a teenager, there was no way in hell I could lose that.

"My baby!"

Oh for fuck's sake!

Erik, the muscular and good-looking quarterback, walked over to our table and wrapped his arm around Savannah's shoulders possessively. I really didn't like this guy, he was mean and a famous womanizer and I knew my friend could do so much better. While they took PDA to the next level and began sucking face, I grimaced in disgust and cast my eyes to look around the room. My eyes fell on the handsome face of Edward, his dark brown hair covering his eyes and I secretly loved his whole sexy and mysterious loner attitude.

The only problem is he didn't even notice me and I was confused as to why the only guy I fancied at this school made me feel completely invisible, not that I wanted a boyfriend…. Boys were too much to deal with, but I did feel bad for him and I thought maybe I should try and be friends with him.

I gave him a friendly smile, but Edward frowned at me like I was an idiot and stormed out of the cafeteria while pulling the hood up on his hoodie. My smile faltered as I turned back to my lunch, but I had suddenly lost my appetite.

_Edward_

I hated this school, I hated everything about it.

I shoved my hands bitterly into my pockets, clenching my hands into fists and gritting my teeth. If I wasn't hear, I was stuck at home with my Dad who worked so much he might as well not be there. The only thing about my home life that was good, was looking after my little sister Emily and being the best big brother I could be. I couldn't help but smile thinking about Emily - who was definitely the coolest person in the world, but people took the piss out of her because she had Downs and that was when I would usually start knocking people out.

I'd been in a mood since yesterday, when Emily and I went to the cinema to watch _Hunger Games: Catching Fire _(I wasn't keen on the fantasy stuff, but Emily loved it and she twisted my arm into convincing me to take her), but my blood really started boiling when some random dude laughed at her and called her retarded. If it wasn't for Emily telling me to be the bigger person and walk away, I would have knocked that guy into next week and I've been in a mood ever since.

My brain stopped working when I saw Jamie standing at his locker and I couldn't help but be captivated by his toned muscles flex as he pulled his textbooks out of his bag, his light brown eyes furrowed in deep thought but it just made him look more sexy.

Yep, on top of everything else in my complicated life, I think I may be bisexual (I still fancy girls, but I've been crushing on Jamie in secret for months).

Yeah, my life officially sucked.

Jamie turned and our eyes connected as he pulled his rucksack over his shoulder, giving me a small nod.

"Sup bro." Jamie said casually and I nodded back, watching him walk away. Shit, why couldn't I man up and have a conversation with him?

Because the other jocks would kill you if they found out you were bi, a sly voice answered and I sighed in frustration.

I just needed to find myself a girl to hook up with and take on a few dates and I'll be cool, no one needs to know I like guys. But who to ask out, so my boys don't start asking why I haven't got myself a girlfriend?

The answer came to me at once and I smirked with satisfaction.

The pretty blonde girl with those seriously dark blue eyes… Ella.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review to give your thoughts and any feedback you have for this chapter :)**

**This will be my last update for 2013, I've really enjoyed writing this story for you guys and I hope you all have a great New Year ;)**

**Happy New Year's and I'll see you in 2014!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and the feedback has been really helpful. I heard Lea Michele's "Battlefield" the other day and it's absolutely amazing, so beautiful and filled with emotion (I would definitely recommend people who haven't heard it to listen to it, it's such a good song) - it has actually inspired me to use this song for one of the main female characters to sing in a later chapter (I won't say who, but she will have some emotional times ahead).**

**And Happy 2014, hope you guys enjoyed new year's :)**

* * *

**Three:**

_Oliver_

I slumped back into my seat, groaning in annoyance as Vanessa Robinson took to the stage and smiled confidently at Dad. This was a fine way to spend my lunch hour, sitting with my Dad as he auditioned the wanna-be singers for the new Glee Club in the auditorium - Which because I was a Hudson, I was automatically signed up to join this crappy club. Yeah, I was a good singer, but unlike my mum I wasn't as confident as she was... I preferred to stay out of the spotlight.

_Kiss today goodbye,_  
_The sweetness and the sorrow._  
_Wish me luck, the same to you._  
_But I can't regret_  
_What I did for love, what I did for love._  
_Look my eyes are dry._  
_The gift was ours to borrow._  
_It's as if we always knew,_  
_And I won't forget what I did for love,_  
_What I did for love._  
_Gone,_

Vanessa's voice was quite impressive and she showed real depth and emotion to her singing, it was like watching her living the feelings in the song.

_Love is never gone._  
_As we travel on,_  
_Love's what we'll remember._  
_Kiss today goodbye,_  
_And point me t'ward tomorrow._  
_We did what we had to do._  
_Won't forget, can't regret_  
_What I did for_  
_Love_

Oh, she was definitely in. She had some serious talent.

"She's alright," Kevin's voice sniggered and I looked up to see Kevin grinning his cocky smile, he then extended his hand and shook hands with me bro-style. Kevin was a good-looking Asian guy, with an athletic build and has short spikey hair. We had been best friends since we were kids and including Edward, we were a trio not to be messed with.

"Are you gonna audition?" I asked with a smirk and Kevin raised his eyebrows and shook his head, lucky bastard!

"Sorry, bro." Kevin grinned, smacking me playfully in the arm "I don't do singing, it's embarrassing and I've got a reputation to uphold and no one is going to change my mind on this one."

Seriously? This dude was meant to be my brother from another mother and yet he was going to leave me hanging as I sang really shit songs for the rest of the year. I glanced at the audition list on the table, seeing only Vanessa's name at the top and the other girl that signed up was a no show. It was clear that no one else wanted to join Glee and I honestly didn't blame them, it was social suicide.

"Thanks, Miss Robinson!" Dad beamed as Vanessa finished the song "We'll contact you real soon."

"Great," Vanessa nodded enthusiastically, her brown hair bouncing around her face "thank you for letting me audition, Mr Hudson."

It's not like there were others to audition today, so far there were only two members and we needed ten more to get into Sectionals.

As soon as Vanessa left, Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I knew he was concerned, it had taken him months to get permission from Principal Sue to get the club back up and running and said he needed more than six members before Sectionals and a total of twelve students by Nationals. We were definitely going to need to hold auditions open for another week.

Kevin gave me a small smile and left his seat, leaving me and Dad alone to talk.

"Pops, more people will sign up," I said with some confidence as Dad gathered his papers and picked up his jacket to leave, looking downhearted. I stood up to follow, but the doors to the auditorium burst open and a girl with long brown hair sprinted down the aisle.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr H," the girl skidded to a halt in front of Dad with an apologetic smile "I'm Alexa Ryder, but most of my friends call me Lex... I'm here to audition."

_Kevin_

Walking out the auditorium, I immediately saw Ella standing by the Glee sign up poster, looking torn as to whether he sign up or not. I was too busy staring at Ella's beautiful blonde hair and the way it shined in the light whenever she moved and her body was in perfect shape, the girl was the most beautiful girl in this whole school and she was sexy as hell. But I knew she wasn't the typical Cheerio and was actually really smart with a cool personality.

Alright, I can do this.

"Hey Ella." I said casually, walking over to her as she wrote her name on the poster in her neat handwriting "you're actually signing up for that?"

Ella turned to face me with a defensive look as she crossed her arms over her chest, but she just looked even hotter.

"Yeah, not that it's any of your business but I'm a really good dancer." Ella said coolly and I gave a confident smile. She didn't care what others thought of her and did her own thing, which was actually really cool.

"I bet you've got some moves on you, babe." I chuckled, but Ella rolled her eyes and glared at me before turning and storming down the corridor.

Oh fuck, I took the flirting too far.

"Wait up!" I called, sprinting after her and stepped in front of her "I'm sorry, I was only joking."

"Whatever." Ella shrugged, holding her books close to her chest.

"Can we start over?" I asked with a small grin and held out my hand for her to shake "I'm Kevin, Kevin Kim."

Ella gave a reluctant smile as she shook my hand.

"Ella Hansen and I know who you are," Ella replied, still smiling (which was a good sign) "we've been in the same English class for over a year."

Yeah we have, but I liked to keep myself to myself and wasn't really that sociable - although I'd had a thing for Ella for a while, I had never really had the courage to actually talk to her. I was hoping to continue having this friendly conversation, but my confidence dropped to hell when Ed walked over and smiled at Ella. He rarely talked to girls and now he had his eyes on Ella, this must mean he seriously liked her and he was one of my best buddies.

"Hey, you ready to go study?" Edward asked Ella with a wide grin and Ella nodded, neither of them noticing my presence "thanks again for helping me with my homework."

Needing a study buddy? Man, that's the oldest line in the book!

"Yeah, sure." Ella beamed and gave me a friendly wave "see you later, Kevin."

I nodded and gave a small smile, but it hurt like hell watching my friend and the girl I liked together.

There's no way I was going to ask her out if Edward liked her too, friends came first before any girl. I glanced at the Glee Audition sheet, contemplating what I should do. Joining Glee would be shit, but with Oliver and Ella there it might be a laugh - I just need to give the teachers a reason to make me join the club.

_Charlotte_

As soon as school was finished, I grabbed my books and made my way to Dalton Academy. My older brother Anthony went there and was a Warbler, I'd watched his glee club compete in competitions for the last three years and even I had to admit he was really talented at singing. The Warblers had been like my big brothers since Freshman year at my high school and I usually spent my Friday afternoons sitting in on their rehearsals. Which is what I did when I finally got there and was pulled into big hugs from each of the Warblers who all fussed over me and asked how my summer was.

I sat curled up on the window-seat in the grand rehearsal hall and quietly read my book while the boys sang several Lady Gaga hits, but the usually relaxed afternoon became uncomfortable when head Warbler Reece walked in, closely followed by my confident and blonde brother who both walked up to me and frowned.

"We need to talk, sis." Anthony said grimly, causing me to close my book and cast wary looks at the pair of them "did you know the New Directions was starting up?"

"Yes, auditions started today..." I said cautiously, still not understanding what was going on "so what?"

Reece looked at me like I was insane, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"The New Directions were reigning champions back in their day," Reece said in anger "If they get back together, they could ruin us and steal Nationals from us!"

Seriously? It was a singing competition, not the Olympics. I sat up straighter and frowned, this was being taken way too seriously.

"Only three people signed up," I tried to reason, but this didn't help.

"Including my girlfriend!" Reece hissed "Vanessa goes to your school and there is no way she is competing with those misfits!"

I think Vanessa is old enough to make her own decisions, but I kept that opinion to myself as Reece calmed himself down.

"We need someone on the inside, a spy for us to give us all the details on the members and what numbers they'll be singing for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals." Anthony explained, giving me a serious look "that's where you come in... We need you to join the New Directions and spy for us."

"WHAT?" I demanded, looking at both of them in disbelief and was seriously wondering if they had me confused with Lara Croft. I was no spy and I was also a shit liar, actually I couldn't lie to save my life "I'm _not _doing it!"

"Come on, Lottie. It's not like you've got any friends at that shithole of a school," Anthony sad casually, but his words felt like a stab in my heart and I looked away from them to try and hide the tears in my eyes. Anthony always pointed out that I had no friends and didn't realise how much it hurt me, or maybe he did and was using it to get me to do his spying.

"What he means is that we're your friends and we care about you." Reece tried to give a comforting smile, but it looked very forced "and we need you to help us, because if you asked any of us to help you we all would."

That was true, the Warblers were like family to me and I really didn't care about anyone at McKinley High... so why would it be a great loss if I spied on them. No, that wasn't me and I'm not a horrible person, but I knew I had no choice in this matter. Anthony was going to make me join the New Directions and report back to the Warblers whether I liked it or not.

"Fine, I'll do it." I sighed heavily, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Brilliant," Reece said proudly "make sure you sign up on Monday morning."

I nodded weakly and looked up at the other Warblers, my eyes landing on Brody Riley. His cousin Jamie Parker went to my school and both guys were very similar in looks, but Brody's skin tone was a little lighter as he was mixed race.

Brody looked up as the large oak doors opened and his eyes widened in alarm when he saw the guy in the doorway. I turned and gasped in horror when I saw the guy with short mousy brown hair, but a dark bruise was visible near his left eye and his lip was cut. He looked around the crowded room as if not expecting all these people to be here staring at his injuries with horror and bolted from the room with tears in his eyes.

I knew him from McKinley, but I had no idea who that was...

"Skylar, wait!" Brody yelled and sprinted after Skylar, following him down the marble spiral staircase.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**I've decided to use Skylar and Grayson in this story, so the OC submissions are officially closed and below is the final list of characters for the New Directions.**

**Glee - Next Generation: New Directions**

Alexa Ryder_ (by Dreamer0012)_

Charlotte Harkness _(by TrueAngelofMusic1)_

Vanessa Robinson _(by MaeLikesSarcasm)_

Savannah Williams _(by AlphaWriter1)_

Hazel Johnson _(by Dreamer0012)_

Ella Hansen _(by LittleMissBrit)_

Henry Fairchild _(by TrueAngelofMusic1)_

Edward Kyemohr _(by Linneagb)_

Kevin Kim _(by Hell Devil 13)_

Grayson Prince _(by the slytherin phantomhive)_

Skylar Hendrix _(by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6)_

Oliver Hudson_(by_ LocalXmusicXjellybeanX)

**Most of the characters have been introduced, but Grayson will be coming into the story in later chapters and he'll become a friend/rival for Vanessa.**

**Thanks again to all you great readers and I look forward to seeing your reviews :)**

**P.S. The song featured in this chapter was "What I Did For Love" From the musical _A Chorus Line_.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews - It's hard to believe that this story is only four chapters in and has already got over twenty reviews lol, I'm glad you guys are still loving this story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**:)**

* * *

**Four**

_Skylar_

God, I was such an idiot! How could I go into a packed room full of students looking like this? With the evidence of my Dad's latest drunken attack, slapping me with the force of a bull across the face and knocking me to the floor… all because he found my Cheerio's outfit and didn't want the neighbours thinking his son was a faggot. My eyes were still burning with tears as I sprinted downstairs, completely ignoring Brody's yells and just wanting to be anywhere but here. Amazing that one minute I want the guy I love to hold me and comfort me, but as soon as other random people see my injuries I wanted to bolt from the room.

I made it down the staircase, but Brody's strong hand caught my wrist and turned me to face him. The tears fell down my face as Brody looked at me with those concerned brown eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a close embrace.

"You're okay" Brody whispered gently, his voice sounding choked with emotion "I'm here, Sky. Man, I hate seeing you like this…"

I kept my arms around his shoulders, not wanting to lose his touch that seemed to make all the pain in my shit life disappear. Since my Mum died of cancer two years ago, I've been stuck with my alcoholic, racist and homophobic asshole of a father and it was like living in my own personal hell. If Dad wasn't throwing insults about me being gay at me, he would insult Brody because of his skin colour - no one cares about race these days (hell, even our president is black and he's actually a cool dude), but Dad seemed to be stuck in the Dark Ages and whenever he began a racist rant, I would always snap and defend whoever he was insulting - which would always end in me getting another slap.

Being with Brody was home, safe and familiar and I could always rely on him. This guy was my rock and I was completely in love with him, but he had no idea.

"Sky, tell me what I need to do to fix this?" Brody begged imploring me, pulling back to look at me with tear filled eyes "I wanna help you, this is getting out of control and I can't do nothing!"

I chuckled, but it was a weak sound as I couldn't help but notice how sexy Brody looked right now. But I knew deep down that he couldn't help me, no one could and it was obvious that things would only improve when I moved away after Graduation next year. That seemed like a lifetime away.

"You're already doing enough," I tried to reassure him, but he shook his head with a look of helplessness and cupped my face in his hand. My face hurt like fuck, but Brody's hand was so gently, I couldn't help but lean into his touch as his thumb gently caressed my cheek.

"Sky, this is fucked up," Brody began, but this was a conversation he'd had with me a hundred times "Your Dad can't use you as a punch bag, it's not right!"

"I haven't got a choice," I said defeated "I've got no other family in Lima."

"Then stay with me," Brody said determinedly and my heart felt like it did a back flip "My Mum's cool and she likes you, you're her favourite out of all my white buddies."

I couldn't help but laugh as Brody gave his sweet smile and entwined his fingers in my hand, looking at me with a depth in his eyes that no eighteen year old could have… but he did, it was like he could see into my soul and still cared about me.

"Please say yes, dude." Brody said softly, his face serious and filled with worry "I won't be able to handle the thought of you going back to that place, I'll probably break the door down to get you out and you know these guns can do some serious damage."

To say that Brody was in shape was an understatement, he put some serious work into the gym and his physique was pretty much perfection - not that I'm eye stalking, but his biceps were _huge_. Again, I couldn't help but admire his attempt to lighten my mood and another small smile escaped from my lips

I didn't wanna go home, but I didn't wanna put stress on Mrs Reilly either or get into anymore shit with my Dad and yet I also knew that Brody wouldn't take no for an answer either.

"Okay, I'll stay with you." I said and Brody beamed with happiness and relief "shouldn't you get back to rehearsals?"

"Fuck rehearsals," Brody waved a dismissive hand and lead me out the large oak doors and towards his old truck, still holding my hand "you're much more important."

As Brody drove us towards his house, I let my head rest on his shoulder and sleepily closed my eyes… feeling completely safe now. I really did love Brody and sometimes I wished we were more than friends, but I valued his friendship and Brody was the only stable thing in my life and the thought of losing him over a crush was heartbreaking. I've already lost my Mum, I wasn't going to lose Brody.

_Hazel_

As the final bell rang to signal the end of school, I quickly gathered my books and hurried to Alexa's locker. Monday night was our movie night and I was honestly looking forward to some quality time with just me and her.

"Hey!" I beamed as I stepped beside her as she closed her locker in the packed corridor, turning her head to grin at me. Lex was the most beautiful girl in the whole universe, if we weren't surrounded by our classmates I would absolutely kiss those soft lips and run my fingers through her soft brown hair "you ready to go?"

"I can't, we'll have to re-schedule for movie night" Alexa said apologetically, biting her bottom lip "I've got Glee rehearsal and it's our first, so I can't miss it."

I sighed bitterly, completely forgetting about Glee practice. Alexa had told me over the weekend that she was joining the New Directions and I honestly couldn't understand why, Glee rehearsal was social suicide. Sure, Lex had asked me to join, but I was a Cheerio and I was already apart of a group - Tina and Dallas would kill me if they heard I had joined a show choir, so I refused point blank till Alexa dropped it.

"I'm guessing you're still not going to come?" Alexa asked with a small hopeful smile, but she knew the answer and just sighed when I shook my head "okay, I'll see you later."

Alexa leaned forwad to give me a kiss, but my instinctive reaction to pull away made her stop and I hated seeing the hurt look in her eyes. I'd explained this to her so many times, but she still didn't get it - my parents didn't know I was a lesbian and I couldn't exactly start declaring my undying love for a girl, my reputation at this school would be destroyed. But Lex thought we could act like a normal couple and be all PDA like it was no big deal, but it was to me and everyone else.

"Alexa…" I began awkwardly, but with a hurt and pissed off glare Alexa turned on her heels and stormed off down the corridor without a backwards glance. Crap, I was definitely in the dog house.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a review to give any thoughts and feedback would be much appreciated :)**

**I'm back at college and I've already got assingments due for next week (as much as I love writing for you guys, my college work is my top priority), so the next chapter won't be for a couple of weeks (but I'll try to get it written asap as soon as I have the time).**

**Just to give you guys the heads up for what is going to happen in Chapter 5 - It's going to be the New Directions first session and you'll get to see the new Glee members interact with each other and this is something I can't wait to start writing ;)**

**Also, feel free to check out my other stories and let me know what you think **

**:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Five:**

_Vanessa_

I strolled into the Choir Room, beaming with confidence as I sat next to a redhead girl with her head buried in a book and I quickly flipped through my sheet music I held in my hands, absolutely sure that Mr H would pick one of my songs. God, I couldn't wait for this rehearsal to start and show what I could do.

But I wish Reece was okay with me being in the New Directions, our last conversation was still fresh in my memory and my good mood was slightly dampened by the thought of Reece looking at me in frustration as he drove me to school.

"You're still going to join?" Reece demanded and I raised an eyebrow, he was really getting on my nerves now.

"Yeah, I am." I said firmly, brushing my hair behind my ear "I thought you'd be happy for me? I've got the New Directions and you're with the Warblers, this is a good thing."

"Competing against my girlfriend?" Reece asked incredulous "yeah, I can't wait."

Reece and I had been going out for several months, but his sarcasm and bad attitude really was infuriating and as much as I loved Reece… it wasn't some of his best qualities. Although there were some good times, if Reece didn't like what I had to say he would throw a fit and act like a six year old. Reece pulled up into the student parking lot, running a hand through his short black hair and looked at me with a sigh.

"Ness, please…" Reece said impatiently "please, don't join this stupid choir. Think about what people would say if my girlfriend joined a moronic Glee Club?"

How could he be so self-righteous? What would be the big deal if I did something that his stuck up friends didn't like? Reece was meant to be my boyfriend, someone who was meant to support and encourage me and right now he just sounded like a pompous asshole!

"Reece, I don't care what anyone else thinks and as my boyfriend you should respect my decisions, but clearly I'm asking too much." I grabbed my rucksack and stepped out the car, turning back to glare at him "and don't bother picking me up, I'll get a ride with Aricella."

I slammed the door in his face and stormed off towards the school building, still absolutely fuming. And yet when I walked into the choir room, my confidence returned and I realised that I shouldn't let Reece being a jerk ruin my performance. I turned to the girl beside me and smiled, deciding it would be best to start building some friendships.

"Hey, I'm Vanessa." I said brightly, but the girl merely nodded and didn't respond "You got a name?"

"Charlotte…" the girl mumbled, her voice had an Irish accent to it and she didn't seem very talkative. Well, at least I tried. The door opened and four more people walked in - Mr Hudson's son Oliver, that Cheerio Ella, the emo Edward (who looked more like Robert Pattinson from _Twilight_) and that annoying cow Alexa.

Alexa frowned when she saw me, pulling her rucksack higher over her shoulder and I raised my eyebrows at her. I could hardly imagine Alexa wanting to join the New Directions, actually I doubted the girl had any musical talents. All that girl was good at was kicking a ball up and down a field and that wasn't exactly Broadway material, was it?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she sat down on the other side of Charlotte and smirked at me "this is Glee Rehearsals, so I think you're in the wrong room."

"Nah, I'm in the right place, but you're not" Alexa said sarcastically "Stuck-Up-Bitches is down the hall."

Ella covered up her laugh with a convincing cough as she sat down beside us with Edward and Oliver, but I wasn't fooled. Let them laugh, I was more talented then all of them put together and if that made me sound arrogant, so what?

"So… I was thinking," I heard Edward say behind me "do you maybe wanna go catch a movie with me this weekend?"

Was he talking to Ella or Oliver? In all the time I've seen Edward around school, I've never seen him with any friends and a lot of people were convinced that he was gay.

"Like a date?" Ella asked awkwardly, but this answered my question and I decided that maybe what everyone said about Edward were just immature rumours.

"Yeah, if you want." Edward said cheerfully, but I think everyone noticed the hesitation coming from Ella and there was a brief pause.

"I'll think about it," she finally said, but she did sound uncertain.

Alexa turned to Charlotte, looking at the book she was reading and grinned at her.

"You're a fan of the _Hunger Games_? Me too." Alexa beamed "what's your favourite book out of the trilogy?"

"She doesn't speak." I answered curtly as Charlotte opened her mouth and Alexa glared at me.

"Was I talking to you?" Alexa snapped and I scoffed at the fierce look in her eyes, Alexa really thought she was the bees knees around this place.

"She wouldn't talk to me!" I retorted back, tossing my hair over my shoulder, looking down my nose at Alexa.

"I wonder why?" Alexa snapped, her tone filled with sarcasm now "maybe if you weren't such a mean-"

"_Catching Fire_!" Charlotte suddenly burst out and blushed as both of us stared at her, her voice becoming more quieter "that's my favourite out of the three books."

"Cool, that's mine too." Oliver piped in, but before he could continue Mr Hudson walked in and was accompanied by a dark haired guy with bright green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but we have a last minute sign up." Mr Hudson announced, clapping the new guy on the shoulder "meet Henry Fairchild."

Was it just me or did Charlotte give a genuine smile when she saw Henry and he was positively beaming at her, looks like Charlotte may have a crush on our newbie and he may like her too. I didn't care about that though, I had more pressing matters to address.

"Mr Hudson," I began, raising my hand and completely ignoring Alexa as she rolled her eyes in exasperation "I have a few suggestions for song choices for Sectionals."

"Thank you, Vanessa." Mr Hudson said politely as Henry took a seat beside me and pulled a pile of sheet music from his briefcase "but I've already got that covered."

"Oh…" I said weakly, feeling totally embarrassed now as my hand fell to my lap and my face burned slightly red "o-okay…"

"Ha-ha-ha." Alexa breathed in a sing-song voice, smirking at my humiliation and I gave her the best glare I could muster.

God, I hated that bitch!

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the support and I'm glad to have such great readers :)**

**I've got some free time on my hands and I'm keeping up with my coursework, so I wanted to write this chapter for you guys and I hope you like it :)**

**The next chapter will feature Savannah, Kevin and Skylar and after that I'm going to update another one of my OC fanfics before coming back to this one.**

**Thanks again for reading and make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Six:**

_Savannah_

I can't believe I was spending a Monday afternoon waiting by Ella's locker for her to finish Glee Rehearsals, which she only really joined because Eddie had joined too and I knew there was something going on. Me personally, I wasn't a fan of Edward (this Edward or the Edward in _Twilight_, I mean compared to Jacob who is an absolute HOTTIE!), but the whole Edella (even trying to ship them sounds weird!) is kind of random and if he hurt Ella I'll kick his ass.

I sighed as I checked the time on my IPhone and saw I still had twenty minutes to wait and decided to try and beat my score on Angry Bird. A few texts from Erik came through, but I quickly clicked off them and returned to my game. I was suppose to be meeting up with Erik later, but I told him I had homework and just ignored his texts. Erik wanted me to go to his cousin Nathan's house party next Friday, but I didn't want to go - Nathan's parties always ended with some idiots getting into a big fight and Erik was being a dick about it all day when I said I wasn't going.

"Hey!" I looked up to see Ella rushing over to me with a huge grin on her face "sorry, I'm late..."

"How was it?" I asked as Ella opened her locker and shoved her books quickly into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder "are you officially a Broadway nerd yet?"

"Piss off!" Ella laughed as we headed towards the main entrance, her smile faltering "Edward asked me on a date."

"Are you going?" I asked incredulously, my eyebrows rising even higher when I saw the hesitation on her face "you are?"

Ella frowned and gave me an irritated eye roll, which clearly meant she was considering it and I would bet any money that she'll be saying yes.

"Edward's nice and cute, so it's a definite maybe," Ella said firmly as we walked out the school and headed to my car, I decided to keep my opinions about this to myself.

As I got into the car, I saw Skylar heading out of the gym and stopped dead as he saw a balding man walking towards him. Something was definitely up, Skylar was looking scared out of his wits at seeing what looked like his Dad and he was covered in bruises. This wasn't good.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked as I quickly turned the car and drove towards Skylar and his dad, already seeing that they were having a heated argument. I only counted two people in this school as my best friends - Ella and Skylar, so I knew exactly how bad things were with their family situations and I'm definitely protective over them.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Mr Hendrix demanded angrily, grabbing Skylar's arm aggressively and my panic became worse "if you were at that Brody's house, I'll-"

"Uh oh..." Ella breathed fearfully, finally seeing what was the matter.

"Hit me again?" Skylar yelled and I quickly leapt out of the car, closely followed by Ella as we practically ran to Skylar and his eyes widened in panic when he saw us "guys, just leave it."

"Hell no," I said firmly, turning on Mr Hendrix and glaring at him "you got a problem?"

Mr Hendrix looked from me to Ella, almost like he was weighing up which was more of a threat and decided it was neither. Ella stepped forward and I quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any nearer to Mr Hendrix, if this asshole could hit his son he could hit a girl.

"Come with us, Sky. We're heading to BreadStickz." Ella said shakily, forcing herself to stay calm as Mr Hendrix raised a questioning eyebrow and frowned at us.

"Either of you two his girlfriend or is my embarrassing son still a faggot?" he snapped and my anger boiled to danger point.

"No, we're his friends and it's not a choice to be gay," I said angrily, wanting nothing more than to grab Sky and throw him into the car "it doesn't defy who he is and it's only assholes like you who thinks it does!"

Mr Hendrix looked like he might breathe fire, his grip tightening on Skylar's arm as he turned and marched his son to a beat up old car and forced him into the backseat before getting into the driver's seat and locking the doors.

"SKY!" Ella screamed as we both ran to the car, but Mr Hendrix slammed his foot on the padel and sped out of the parking lot - leaving us standing in a cloud of dust.

_Skylar_

The force of Dad's punch in my gut made me groan in pain and I fell to the living room floor with a heavy thud, the breath taken out of me. His hand grabbed my hair and he dragged me to my feet, forcing me to stand but then shoved me with all his strength. My face hit the wooden floor with all the impact of my fall and I felt the blood bleeding from my nose, I spat the blood out of my mouth as I forced myself to sit up and leaned against the wall for support as I met Dad's glare with one of my own.

"I told you to stay away from that Brody!" Dad hissed, his voice full of hatred as he looked at me like I was the most hated thing that lived on this Earth "he's a good for nothing black thug!"

"He's my friend and I care about him!" I spat at him, loathing my father for his hateful views and prejudices that died out years ago "it doesn't matter what his skin colour is, people like Nelson Mandela and Martin Luther King fought for equal rights for black and white people and they won because they were right!"

SMACK!

My face burned as Dad's fist connected and I cried out in pain, feeling another bruise swelling on my face. I never hated him as much as I hated him now, it seemed that all this man lived for was to use me as his punch bag.

"Stop talking shit!" Dad mocked, glaring down at me with disgust "next thing you'll be saying is that you love him, you little queer!"

"Yeah, I do love him!"

It seemed like the whole world had frozen after those words escaped my lips, we were both silent and Dad stared at me in disbelief. That was when I saw the rage in his eyes and suddenly his fist connected with my face again, but there was no stopping him after my confession and I'd never seen him this angry. He hit me with all of his strength and I couldn't do anything to stop him, but i refused to cry out in pain.

Think of Brody, I told myself weakly and imagined I was safe in his arms... not in this shit hell whole that is my life. I imagined Brody's dark brown eyes, his gorgeous smile, the way he hugged me protective the last time Dad hit me.

After what seemed like a thousand years, I lay curled up on the floor breathing silent tears with my whole body aching with the physical and emotional pain I had just been forced to suffer. I looked up to see Dad looking at me with such hatred, he looked at me like I was a stranger and his next words felt like a knife through my chest.

"Let me tell you something and this will be your first and final warning," Dad hissed angrily "you're going to drop out of that gay Cheerio team and start acting like a normal teenager, you hear me? And if you go near that Brody or either of those blonde bitches again, I'll have to deal with them myself!

My eyes filled with tears, the thought of my Dad hurting Brody, Ella or Savannah was too much to handle and the thought of losing the people I love hurt a lot worse than any beating I could get. Dad looked down at me and stormed out of the room, the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut told me he was gone - probably going to the local bar and I finally let the tears fall freely from my face.

_Kevin_

My face was filled with concentration as my character on the screen attack Oliver's character and continued to battle, I know this was only a video game but I was really competitive and Oliver knew it. We'd spent the whole evening at Oliver's playing on his PS4, our homework lay forgotten on the desk and neither of us were planning on making a start on it anytime soon.

"Ha, I win!" Oliver said triumphantly as his character threw the final punch and my character fell in a heap on the floor "I think that's three in a row, am I right?"

"Fuck off!" I muttered, throwing the controller at Oliver who sniggered as I leaned back on the pillows of Oliver's bed "it's only a game."

"That I am the undefeated champion at, Kev." Oliver grinned and sat next to me "where's Ed? He said he was on his way an hour ago."

I was wondering that as well, it wasn't usually like him to be late. Edward and I hadn't really talked since he started hanging out with Ella and I hated to admit it, but I was starting to feel jealous and hated the idea of Ella and my best friend dating. Ella was an incredible girl and she was sexy as hell, but I cared about Edward more and didn't want to risk my friendship over a girl. But that didn't make the idea of Edward and Ella possibly getting together any easier and it kind of hurt as well.

"Where were you at lunch?" Oliver asked and I shrugged casually.

"Detention," I said coolly, not really bothered and feeling proud that my plan worked - I wasn't going to admit it though "graffiti that I might have done on Principal S's office was found today and instead of suspending me, she made me enrol into the Glee Club, fucking brilliant."

Oliver looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or give me a lecture, but instead he remained silent as he flicked through the channels and settle on a re-run of _Friends_.

"Well anyway, I'm glad I've got another bro in Glee now," Oliver said with a grin "Edward joined today too."

Edward's there too and I'll have to watch him and Ella together, oh man!

No, it's not going to bother me - I can't let my crush on Ella ruin my friendship with Edward.

_Edward_

Emily and I sat together in the living room as she rested her head on my shoulder, while we watched the _Harry Potter_ films for the hundredth time. Every week Emily and I had a movie night, but my little sister always seemed to decide which film we watched, but I was still worried about the mess I'd gotten myself in. I was still torn between the whole Jamie/Ella situation. A part of me just wanted to ask Jamie out on a date and see what happens, but the other was too scared of what the boys might say if they found out I was bi. God, I hated this!

Sure, Ella was attractive and genuinely a nice person but I didn't have that tingle in my chest and the excitement when I saw Jamie and I officially had the butterflies in my stomach when I talked to him. Maybe if Ella and I did started dating, I would feel the same way about her and my feelings for Jamie would become a distant memory.

I seriously doubted that though...

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Emily asked, brushing her brown hair behind her ear and frowning at me "you look upset."

"I'm just thinking," I mumbled, but Emily was giving me some real serious look and I couldn't help but smile "what? I'm fine."

Emily grabbed the TV remote and turned off the television, crossing her arms over her chest while she looked at me expectantly. Oh boy, looks like I was going to have to fess up. Where to start though? She's my little sister and was a ridiculously mature eight year old, but there was no way I could tell her I was bisexual and had feelings for a guy.

"Basically I like someone at school, but I'm too scared of what other people will think if I ask them out" I confessed awkwardly, avoiding Emily's understanding gaze "and there's someone else at school that likes me and I've asked them out, but I don't have any real feelings for her or at least not yet anyway..."

Emily looked at me in thought for a moment, her intense gaze almost made me think she knew I was talking about Ella and Jamie and didn't judge me for feeling this way about Jamie or my guilty feelings over Ella.

"I think you should do what your heart tells you," Emily said finally "you should be with the one you care about, but also be honest with the other one."

I sighed, knowing she had a valid point but also knowing that it wasn't that simple and the repercussions of choosing Jamie would be far worse than being with Ella. I was definitely going to give being in a relationship with Ella a try and hope I start to have feelings for her, but also hope my feelings for Jamie disappear.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter - make sure to leave a review to give your thoughts and feedback, it's always great to hear from you awesome readers :)**

**Okay, here's what to expect in Chapter 7: Charlotte starts to have doubts about spying for the Warblers as she starts to build friendships with most unlikely New Direction members, Hazel and Alexa's secret relationship starts to strain under the pressure, Ella finally makes a decision about going on a date with Edward and Brody and Savannah go to extreme lengths to help Skylar...**

**All shall be revealed in Chapter 7 ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, the British weather has been terrible and the rain storms messed up my internet connection - it's seriously been annoying, but here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Seven:**

_Charlotte_

I hated this whole spying thing. It really wasn't me, but that didn't stop Anthony and Reece interrogating me after every Glee rehearsal this week - so I've officially not had a great week. To be honest though, I've had very little to report and I had been keeping myself to myself as per usual. Henry was the only person in Glee that I enjoyed seeing and I loved listening to the way he played "Bring me to life" in rehearsal yesterday on the piano - he played with so much depth and emotion it was so incredible to watch. Okay, I'll admit it... I have a crush on Henry, but I knew there was no way he would ever look at me in that way.

As I walked into the school cafeteria, I had had a quite nice day at being invisible - until Dallas and Tina stepped into my path to the table I was about to sit at, both of them holding large cups of slushies' in their hands.

"Hey, Charlotte." Dallas smirked, her silky black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail "you know Glee is back, well we thought we would bring back an old tradition for you Gleeks."

"What's that?" I asked, but that question was quickly answered as I was suddenly hit in the face with the icy blue liquid and my eyes burned as I screamed out in shock and pain. There was a brief silence where no one spoke and I knew everyone was staring at me... God, this was so humiliating, my heart sank in horror as I heard several students burst out in laughter and my eyes filled with tears. I wanted to be anywhere but here and I was ready to run from the room, but I was unable to find the strength to move and all I could hear was Dallas's cruel laughter.

"Hey!" Alexa yelled angrily and I wiped the slushy from my eyes to see the brunette storming over to me, glaring at Tina with pure hatred "leave her alone, you fucking bitches!"

Alexa was defending me?

"You lot are just pathetic!" Vanessa marched over, standing next to her rival Alexa and glaring at the Cheerio - these two hated each other and yet here they were, teaming up to help me.

"You two can get the same if you want!"

"Try it and I'll rip your hair extensions out and strangle you with them!" Alexa hissed furiously.

Dallas shoved Alexa hard in the chest, sending her staggering back into Vanessa and the two nearly fell. Alexa quickly steadied herself and didn't hesitate as she threw her closed fist hard into Dallas's face, sending her crashing to the floor. Vanessa grabbed Alexa's arm to prevent her from going to attack Tina, but the words shouted from across the cafeteria made Alexa freeze.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU GAY FREAK!"

It wasn't Tina who shouted that or any of the other mean cheerleaders... it was Hazel.

Alexa turned to face the redhead cheerleader, her eyes filled with hurt and betrayed tears - Alexa was crying? I'd never seen her cry. not ever.

Turning on her heels, she sprinted from the room and out of sight. I went to go after her - I put her in this situation, but Kevin and Ella both hurried over and grabbed my arm.

"Wait, you need to go get cleaned up." Kevin said with an awkward look.

"I'll take her," Ella said and Vanessa nodded firmly, both girls glaring at Dallas and Tina before leading me out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks," I mumbled gratefully as we entered the bathroom and Vanessa gave me a genuine smile.

"Us girls gotta stick together," Vanessa said brightly as she grabbed some paper towels to clean my face "what are friends for?"

Friends? These guys actually saw me as their friends?

_Alexa_

I burst out of the main entrance and into the parking lot, the tears falling freely down my face. How could Hazel talk to me like that in front of the whole school? I loved her more than anything, but the way she'd been treating me was turning me into an emotional wreck and that wasn't me, this person I was becoming wasn't me! My big sis Emma always told me to be myself and only love people who deserved my love and for a long time I thought that person was Hazel, but it looks like I was wrong.

I got into my car and locked the door, leaning my forehead against the steering wheel and closing my eyes to try and prevent the emotional pain from breaking me in two. This was worst than when I came out at fourteen and my parents disowned me, so if it wasn't for Emma becoming my legal guardian I would have ended up homeless - Hazel knew this and she just called me what my dad called me three years ago.

My phone buzzed and I pulled out my phone to read the text:

_Hazel: I'm so sorry, PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN xx_

I deleted the message, starting the ignition and driving out of the parking lot. I had had enough of all of this. I had enough of Hazel, I was done with all of this.

_Skylar_

I had done three things today that were the hardest things I've ever had to do - quit the cheerleading squad, ignore Savannah and Ella and avoid Brody. Everyone one had been asking about my bruises, but I gave them some rubbish story about getting jumped in a parking lot and I had become some kind of hero - if they only knew the truth. Dad hadn't spoken to me and pretended I was invisible, which would have usually been a relief but after my latest beating he was like a bomb that was about to explode and I didn't even have Brody to turn to. I was just so tired of being scared all the time.

"Skylar, come with me." Principal Sue walked up to me as I stood by my locker, frowning at me as she examined the bruises on my face and I reluctantly followed her to her office. I knew she was going to ask me about my bruises, but I was just going to lie - if they believed me, I would probably be put in care because I was still a minor and I would definitely lose Ella, Brody and Savannah.

There was something I wasn't expecting as I walked into the office - Brody, Savannah and an attractive black woman who was Mrs Reilly sitting at the desk with concerned looks on their faces.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded, my guard going up straight away as Sue sat behind her desk with that serious look on her face.

"Sky, calm down" Brody said gently, but I wasn't comforted and I stood firmly in the doorway as Brody stood and walked over to me "we've told your principal about what has been going on, we wanna help you."

"Why would you do that?!" I practically yelled at Brody, then turned on Savannah "I trusted you!"

"And we care about you!" Savannah snapped back, jumping to her feet and glaring at you "you honestly didn't expect us to sit here and do fuck all when you're being slapped about by that asshole who knocked up your mum?!"

"Alright, calm down Blondie," Sue said firmly, pointing at me "you, sit."

"I'd rather stand." I said stubbornly, knowing I must sound like an immature child but I didn't care.

Brody sighed as he walked beside me and tried to wrap his arm around my shoulders but I shrugged him off.

"You should have reported the situation with your father," Sue said seriously "but now that we know, we're going to make sure you're safe from his abusive behaviour.

"Yeah? How so?" I said sarcastically, not believing it was that simple "I stayed at the Reillys place for a weekend and he dragged me back, I'm still seventeen and I'm a minor. I basically can't live alone without a guardian."

"Your Aunt Greta has agreed to take you in," Sue explained "she was completely unaware of what was going on and now that she knows, she's on her way to Lima tonight."

Aunt Greta lived on the outskirts of Ohio and she had already taken my younger sister Eleanor in after Mum died, but having both of us would have been too much for her hectic life and that was why I never told her about Dad beating me - now she knew and was probably filled with guilt, shit this was all my fault!

"I don't-" I began, but Brody turned to me and his eyes were filled with hurt, fear and undeniable love - almost making me believe he loved me the way I loved him. Brody took my hands in both of his, his face filled with nothing but sincerity.

"Sky, this needs to stop and you've got people who love you and want to help you." Brody said earnestly and my eyes swelled with tears as Brody wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a close embrace as I broke down in tears "your aunt's coming round our place, I'll be there with you to talk to her and I swear I won't let that pathetic excuse for a man hurt you again."

I nodded against his chest, feeling the love and compassion from my friends and loved ones and there seemed to be a small light of hope and strength ignite in my chest.

_Ella_

I sat on the bench outside the choir room, the tears falling down my face as I relived the conversation I had with coach Roz just now. I was cut from the Cheerios' and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You okay?"

I looked up to see Kevin looking at me with concern and I merely shrugged as he sat beside me, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I got cut from the cheerleading team," I mumbled and I hated the fact that I was crying in front of Kevin.

"Don't worry about that, you're so much better than those skinny white chicks" Kevin chuckled as he pulled me into a one armed hug "anyway, we've got Sectionals coming up in a few weeks and we're gonna kick some serious ass."

I couldn't help but smile at Kevin, he was so sweet and genuine even though he wanted everyone to think he was the local bad boy. Kevin was actually a really good singer and I was really impressed with his singing and dancing in rehearsal today. Kevin's sweet smile made my bad mood vanish and I had to stop myself from snuggling into his muscular chest - I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Thanks, Kevin." I smiled as I pulled away and grinned at him "you're a good guy."

"Has been known to happen," Kevin grinned smugly as he stood and stretched, his shirt rising slightly to reveal a well defined six-pack and the hint of a tattoo. I quickly averted my eyes, blushing slightly. Sure Kevin was cute, but I didn't date guys like him.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" Kevin asked with a bright smile "as friends, of course."

"I can't," I said and Kevin's smile faltered "I've got a date with Edward."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed, so make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think - it's always great to get feedback from you awesome readers :)**

**I'm planning on bringing Savannah into the Glee Club soon and the last New Directions' member (Grayson) will be brought into the story in Chapter Nine.**

**Thanks again for reading and I can't wait to read your reviews, I'll post the next chapter soon :)**


End file.
